


Answering Machines

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Jim does not like answering machines





	Answering Machines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt machine

Answering Machines

by Bluewolf

Jim hated answering machines with a vengeance.

The number of times he'd phoned someone, only to get a mechanical voice saying 'This is the voice mail for... ' He invariably sighed resignedly and left a message, knowing it was unlikely the other person would phone back. He was still waiting for a response from an electrician where he'd left a voice mail message some four months earlier. (He'd given up after a week and contacted a different electrician.)

Oddly, he wasn't quite as bothered by the answering machine on a landline; though when he thought about it, he decided he more often got a call back from those than from the voice mail on a mobile.

Though when he thought about it...

He was just as guilty of ignoring messages left on his voice mail. Not that that happened often; he only switched it off if he was in a position of having to maintain silence during an investigation. And the only people likely to call him were ones he would see before he had occasion to switch the mobile on again.

The one person he knew would phone him back as soon as possible was Blair. But because he knew the times when Blair was unavailable he rarely had to leave a message for him...

When he realized that, he also realized - it wasn't answering machines he disliked so much. It was phones in general...

 

 

 


End file.
